Fireflies
by Oreata
Summary: Kate and Sawyer aren't even sure how long they've been together. After a fight, they get the chance for a second beginning (Skate)


Hey all, I'm on a bad computer...so I can't access my other stories... like fate cries I'm not sure how long it will take for it to be fixed, but hopefully this will hold you over...This is a song fic...I used the song "Fireflies" by amanda Falk Here it is

Sawyer cursed, banging his fist against the cave wall. He felt Kate brush past him in a quick movement, and he could tell by the way she moved that she was crying. Sighing inwardly, he turned watching her retreat from the cave, but he didn't follow. She never liked people seeing her cry.  
_  
Who would have guess  
What we thought was real  
Was so fragile and ended so soon_

Closing his eyes in frustration he ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Give her some time, he said over and over to himself. They had gotten together just a few months after the plane crash, and now he wasn't even sure how much time had gone past, and now they were loosing each other.

_I miss what we had together  
A promise each other forever  
Was it along time ago  
I don't even know  
I barely recognize the places we used to go  
I've lost track of time  
It seems like just yesterday  
But you're slipping away_

It was late, and everyone else at the "campsite" was sleeping. As he laid there in the darkness he thought about all the things they had done with each other. Long walks, intense kisses, deep conversations that he never thought he'd be able to have with anyone. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, flashing through his head.

_But nothing I can do  
And nothing anyone can say  
Can erase the memories in my head  
You're a vision that wont go away  
Why wont you stay?_

Careful not to wake up any of the other survivors he walked out of the caves. The fact that there wasn't even a dim glow of coal in the fire pits made him wonder how long they had actually been fighting for. The darkness didn't stop him though. He had walked this path so many times before he didn't even need to look where he was going. He and Kate had a spot of their own, next to the waterfall they had found; and decided to keep a secret. When he got there, he could faintly see her outline, sitting on a log beside the water. She turned her face, covering it with her hand to hide the tears. Cautiously he sat down beside her without saying a word for the next few moments.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." He finally said, pressing a fist against his chin. She looked at him, and when she spoke her voice cracked.  
"I can handle yelling." Sawyer frowned, putting his hands over her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.  
"Then what's with these?" He asked. She shook her head, pressing her lips together.  
"Yelling I can handle. I can't handle loosing you."  
"Aw freckles, I ain't going anywhere."  
"You know as well as I do, things aren't like they used to be." Sawyer was silent. "After what happened with Trevor, I didn't think I could, or ever even want to love someone again. Then I met you, and I couldn't help it. I can't handle loosing you; physically or emotionally, I can't loose someone I love….especially you…and you're slipping away from me."

_I miss what we had together  
A promise each other forever  
Was it along time ago  
I don't even know  
I barely recognize the places we used to go  
I've lost track of time  
It seems like just yesterday  
But you're slipping away_

Kate broke down in sobs, mumbling that she couldn't handle it. Sawyer inhaled, putting his arms around her. Rocking her slowly he planted a kiss on her temple.  
"I'm not going anywhere freckles." He whispered in her ear. "I couldn't handle it either. This rough patch we going through wont tear us apart, in the end it will make us stronger.  
"I don't see how it can." She trailed off.  
"Trust me, it can and it will. How about we get a fresh start, a second beginning? We don't erase everything that's happened, he just have a second beginning. He placed another kiss on top of her black curls. "Do you remember our first date?" He asked, she nodded against his chest, but he decided to tell the story anyways.  
"You were sitting right over there." He pointed to a rock on his left. "And for some reason, you were holding a flower. It was dark, and the air was cool; just like it is tonight. I sat down beside you, and we both sat there just looking at each other awkwardly. Then you asked me how I was doing, and we started talking about everything. Life on the island, life before the island, things neither of us ever thought we could talk about. There was this firefly, and it flew between us, and we watched it fly back to tall the other fireflies. After that I stuck my arm around you, and you rested your head on my shoulder. We just sat there, watching a bunch of fireflies fly around.

_A cool summer night  
Was spent watching the fireflies  
Dance in the light of the moon  
Who would have guess what we thought was real  
Was so fragile  
And ended so soon  
I miss what we had together_

"You remember that even better then I do." Kate said honestly.  
"Yeah, well what do you except, it was the night I realised how right it felt to hold you." He grinned, pulling her into his lap. Kate slid her arm around his shoulder.  
"I don't know, what should I expect?"  
"How about a second beginning?" He asked, slipping his arms around her waist.  
"I'd like that." She answered honestly; she liked that they could have two beginnings. Slowly she lifted his chin, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Hey look," He said after they pulled apart. Kate turned her head to where Sawyer was painting and smiled; there were a bunch of fireflies right above where they had been on their first beginning.  
"Looks like our second beginning is going to be just as perfect as our first." She told him.  
"No, its even better." He replied, hugging her closer. Kate laid her head down on his shoulder. So they sat there, hugging each other close, and watched the fireflies glow in the moonlight.

_A cool summer night  
Was spent watching the fireflies  
Dance in the light of the moon_

The End.

Well, I hope you guys liked it...and if someone wants to leave me a noun...preferibly an ojbect...I'll write another random word fic lol Tell me what you thought of this!


End file.
